food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Bao
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Crab Long Bao |pairs2 = |paired1 = Crab Long Bao |paired2 = |fa1 = Purple Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Stir-Fried Potatoes |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 10-12th Century |cn name = 小笼包 |personality = Unambitious |height = 160cm / 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Crab Long Bao |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Casey Mongillo |cvjp = Murase Ayumu |cvcn = Guo Hongbo(郭鸿博) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = That which destiny decrees cannot be avoided, while that which destiny does not decree cannot be forced. |bio = An innocent & lovable youngster who lives a carefree life. He likes to drink tea on most days and often makes recommendations to the people around him. However, his friends tend to avoid his recommendations as they are usually quite horrible recommendations. |food introduction = Xiaolongbao dumplings were created during the Song Dynasty. These steamed dumplings contain a delicious soup and scrumptious filling. This is a famous Chinese traditional snack. |acquire = *Summoning *Airship *Medal Shop *Shard Fusion *Team Up (Uke Mochi Easy/Normal) |events = |power = 1107 |atk = 45 |def = 10 |hp = 290 |crit = 559 |critdmg = 575 |atkspd = 706 |normaltitle = Small Cage Attack |normal = Long Bao summons huge steamed buns from the air to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 10 extra damage. |energytitle = Small Cage Bouncing Buns |energy = Long Bao summons several small steamed buns from the air to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 165 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Small Cage Bouncing Buns |link = Long Bao summons several small steamed buns from the air to attack all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 165 extra damage. |pair = Crab Long Bao |name = |contract = That which destiny decrees cannot be avoided, while that which destiny does not decree cannot be forced. |login = Master Attendant ~ you've arrived just in time; the tea is ready ~ |arena = Master Attendant, you've arrived. Please take a seat. |skill = Go ahead~ |ascend = Why do I get the feeling like I've aged a year..? |fatigue = One's physical strength begins to deteriorate in one's old age. |recovering = Thank you, Master Attendant, for my tea. |attack = You have to move your muscles and bones around from time to time. |ko = I was... careless... |notice = Master Attendant, the meal is ready. |idle1 = Master Attendant, the tea isn't nice when it's cold. |idle2 = Doesn't anyone know what Crab Long Bao is up to now? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Oh, you want to drink tea? I have many varieties here that I can recommend to you ~ |interaction2 = The grievances given in life will all become empty after death. |interaction3 = Ugh... Master Attendant... why doesn't anybody like the tea that I recommend? |pledge = I've lived for so long, yet I've never married... Thank you, Master Attendant... I will always be by your side. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant... am I a little bit boring? Perhaps I have lived for too long and am no longer able to keep up with the thinking of today's youth... but, please don't dislike me. Other people do not matter, only you... |intimacy2 = Recently, I've been perfecting the taste of my own brewed tea~~ so, next time would you give it a taste? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant~ next time there is a tea party, let's go together, okay? I'd like to introduce you to my friends. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Tea Time |skin quote = Master Attendant, I've discovered a new tea again~ You don't want any? ...Because you just made the same face as Crab Long Bao... |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}